Guilty Pleasures
by M-Maltesers
Summary: There are few people who can bring Kaiba Seto to his knees, but Yami no Bakura is one of them.


Please _Read_ and _Review_ minna, onegai? I promise the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update my other fics when I get back from holidays, okay? XD Promise! (No flames please! But constructive criticism appreciated, since this isn't my usual style of writing...)

**Guilty Pleasures**

Seto scowled as his eyes scanned the darkness around him. Behind him the alley seemed to stretch forever, and, unable to see its end or beginning, he resumed his quick-paced steps.

Shades of misty purple were just starting to fill the dark inky sky as he hurriedly glanced up and flicked the watch on his wrist. "Shimatta..." He quickened his steps again as he passed another alley. Mixed smells of litter, rubbish and rotting food rose up from the stained, dirty pavement. A few bloodied mice lay motionless on the pavement, their bodies torn, and Seto felt himself gagging; the unfamiliar feel of vomit rising in his throat to choke him and cause him to keel over.

He gasped as something cool seemed to trickle down the back of his neck. He felt his chest suddenly constrict and his heart begin to race as the cool sensation seemed to travel along his jawline and come to rest just below his lips.

His breath hitched as he finally recognised the familiar scent... Cinnamon... An almost silent whisper at his ear... Something of a mix between sadistic pleasure and guilty desire.

"Did I scare you?"

Seto angrily threw his arm back, knocking someone to the ground with a thud. He narrowed his eyes, staring down to meet angry brown eyes. "Bakura..." Seto stood up straight and put his hands quickly to his hips, trying to hide the tremors rushing through his body.

The thief snickered, baring slightly pointed teeth and pushed himself up off the ground. "Didn't I tell you the front way is always better?"

Seto's cheeks flushed slightly as he acknowledged the double meaning in the spirit's words. "What are you talking about?" he spat back, realising Bakura wouldn't let him go before having completely humiliated him, yet again.

Bakura raised one eyebrow. "So it seems you forgot our deal..."

Seto stepped back slightly, clenching the material of his white trenchcoat in his sweaty hands.

Bakura snickered. "Never mind... Seto..."

Seto stepped back again, and Bakura stepped forwards.

The ghostly pale hand of the thief slowly reached out and the tips of his fingers ran across Seto's lips.

"What did you do to Ryou?" Seto demanded, his voice emerging trembling and wavering.

Bakura ignored the question and slowly removed his hand from Seto's cheek before the same hand was thrust into Seto's chest, and the blue-eyed boy stumbled back until he found himself leaning uncomfortably against a metal railing.

Bakura stalked towards him deliberately. "Don't worry Seto..." he purred slightly. "I'm not here for Ryou..."

Seto's breath caught in his throat as the thief grabbed the front of his coat and pushed him down onto his knees.

Seto's gaze shifted as he fell onto his knees helplessly and felt the sharp, wet gravel pressing against his knees. He stared up at the face of the thief and saw the pale skin, the dark, deep brown eyes, the pale lips slightly parted... The dark lashes that framed the dark eyes... Those same dark eyes which hid so many emotions - love, hate, trust and distrust... The same exotic eyes which made his thoughts incoherent and his fingers tremble.

'You are...'

'This is...'

Bakura snickered again, before dropping down to Seto's level and wrapping a hand in Seto's soft hair. "Did you miss me?" he purred, as his lips gently touched Seto's. His free hand roughtly grabbed Seto's wrists, his nails digging in until they pierced the tender skin.

Seto unconsciously leaned towards his captor, knowing how much he loved the feeling of Bakura's kiss, and knowing how much it hurt...

Bakura seemed indecisive, as he pulled away slightly and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Not today..."

Seto's eyes widened slightly as he stared back. "Where are you going?"

Bakura stood up and Seto struggled to his feet, his breathing heavy.

Bakura didn't answer, merely staring at Seto. Then, seemingly decided for once, he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Matte..." Seto stuttered a litte. "Bakura... Why..."

Bakura turned angrily to face Seto. The look in his eyes was of revulsion and confusion, but his voice didn't betray his emotions as he stared at the uncertain blue eyes.

"I... Do you..." Seto began again.

Bakura turned away again. Bowing his head to the side slightly, he placed one hand on his hip. "Seto... I want..." He stopped and closed his mouth, as though not daring to speak anything more for fear of giving himself away. "Until next time... Kaiba..."

Seto closed his eyes and put his fingers to his lips.

'Bakura...'

Seto watched him until he was almost out of sight. "Bakura... This is my addiction... You are my addiction... My thief... and mine only...'

**- MM - **

Please review for me! Onegai?


End file.
